Adventures of an Outlaw: Outlaw Star Two
by jimthefox
Summary: Join Gene Starwind on a new adventure. 2 years after the end of Outlaw Star. The adventures continues as Gene trys to get out of debt, fights more pirates, and Makes a new rival. R&R pls.


(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Outlaw Star in any way, shape, or form. This is just a fanfiction, all fanchars are copywrite to me Jimthefox.)

**Adventures of an Outlaw: Outlaw Star 2**

_**Enter the Race**_

_Mankind has always wanted to explore. They explored the boundaries of the environment around them, until there was nowhere left to explore. After many generations there was new hope for exploration, to the stars. Mankind was granted this hope when a meteorite crashed on the Earth containing a new unknown material, Dragonite. With this new fuel, they invented an engine capable of light speed travel in space._

_With this newfound form of travel, the stars became the next great ocean for explorers. But there is a dark side to this. A new breed of pirates have emerged. They originated from China and have been robbing unsuspecting ships and killing innocent people since. Their threat became so large that something had to be done. The countries of the Earth united under a single army, and The Galactic Federation was formed. _

_After endless battles only three large powers run the galaxy now. The Galactic Federation, the Space Pirates, and another force on neither side, the Outlaws. They live life by their own rules, answering to no one but themselves. They live for the freedom of space exploration, that is their code. This is one of their stories._

"Attention all racers, the Next annual Heifong Space Race will be beginning in a few hours, please prepare for it." Said a female announcer over a round speaker on the wall. The room is large and filled with many people. They appear to be many ship pilots and crews. The room is very loud with everybody talking.

"Whaddaya mean you can't sell me anymore! There are twenty left back behind the counter! This is bullcrap! If I wasn't a racer I'd beat you into a bloody pulp!" A tall red haired man shouted. Holding the clerk by his neck. "Bah...whatever! Im outta here." The red haired man left through a big double door. Going down a long hallway with big glass windows, the Red haired man proceeded towards a circular hatch. Outside the hatch is a long tube going towards a red spaceship. It has four thrusters on the back, with a pointed propulsion engine in the center, it's segmented with two blades on each part.

Inside the ship is a blond haired boy in one of the seats. He is typing up something on a computer screen. He is going rather fast. "Ok...Is the ship ready yet?" Said the red haired man.

"Heck no it's not ready yet, It would have been if you helped, Gene!" Yelled the boy.

"Why are you so mad, Jim. I was busy in the race room doing business. Besides, your the brains of this ship anyway." Gene just sat back in his seat putting his head back. "It's not like I'd do anything useful."

"Your always like this Gene! After we win this race, I'm getting more Wong than you, I deserve it. More than some people I know!"

"Oh yeah! I don't think so. By the way, where are Aisha, Suzuka, and Melfina?"

"I dunno. You never know where they are at half the time. Well, Aisha said she was gonna go play somewhere, but I forgot, she's so Immature for her age. Mel is out buying something, she said it's a secret. And Suzuka didn't say anything." Gene gets up about to leave. "Where do you think your going! Your doing some work!"

"What could possibly be left to do?" Jim hands him a list. "Wow, that's a LOT! You want me to do all this? Your nuts."

"Would you rather do my job? With the programming and other jobs I do!"

"Well...err. No...I'm going to work then. See ya!" Gene runs down the hall.

"Hey...I think I got through to him today." Jim turns around and continues typing. After about 45 minutes the race is about to begin. "Hey Gene! Hurry up!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm here aren't I? Lets get this race underway. Were sixth in the line up, we have eleven minutes until we go right? Hey Mel, Is everything all right here?"

"Yes Gene, all systems are showing normal. We're all set to go." Said a female voice. There is a navigation chamber behind Gene. Melfina is in it controlling the ship's navigation system.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOUR LEAVING ME BEHIND!" Yelled a screechy female voice.

"A-a-Aisha! Your back. C'mon and sit down already!"

"Don't you talk to me like that! I swear I'll-" The ship made a movement and Aisha falls to the ground.

"I told you to sit down! Please do and shut up!" Aisha slinked into one of the side seats.

"I never get any respect, Nyuu." Aisha looks out the window and sees the other ships all lined up. But one at the end sparks her interests. It looks remarkably similar to their ship, except its blue and has three huge boosters. "Hey Gene."

"Aisha...Shut up!" Gene is looking at the timer for launch. It has less than 30 seconds left.

"But, Gene!" She whines.

"Aisha, not now! Ok, here we gooooo!" They take off very fast out into space. Unknown to Gene, someone is watching them from another ship in the race.

"Better watch out Gene Starwind, I'm going to win this race! Whether you like it or not!"

_**TO...**_

_**...BE...**_

_**...CONTINUED!**_


End file.
